


Found Family

by neon



Series: Florist & Merc AU [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: Aerith is a florist. Cloud is a mercenary. (AU, Established Relationship)The rose bushes needed pruning. After waking up for the second time, before even attempting to braid her hair, Aerith put on her sunhat, adjusting it by pinching the brim, and pushed her fingers into a pair of thick gardening gloves. Her scissors cutting, the blossoms and leaves rustling as they were parted, were the only sounds being made in the quiet.Until the roses asked if she was okay. She took a moment to curl her fingers behind the head of one red blossom, smiling.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Florist & Merc AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> The (updated) context for this AU is:  
> \- Cloud and Aerith are in a relationship.  
> \- Aerith was an orphan. Cloud was a SOLDIER.  
> \- Aerith is now a florist, and Cloud is now a mercenary.  
> \- Most main events in canon never happened, or never involved Cloud or Aerith.  
> \- Aerith is still a Cetra, but no one ever discovers that exact fact, including her.  
> \- Cloud and Aerith live in the same house as Aerith's in FF7R, but it's not in Sector 5.

The rose bushes needed pruning. After waking up for the second time, before even attempting to braid her hair, Aerith put on her sunhat, adjusting it by pinching the brim, and pushed her fingers into a pair of thick gardening gloves. Her scissors cutting, the blossoms and leaves rustling as they were parted, were the only sounds being made in the quiet.

Until the roses asked if she was okay. She took a moment to curl her fingers behind the head of one red blossom, smiling.

Cloud appeared soon. He was dressed in a heather gray v-neck, and baggy light blue denim. The selection of swords he carried was laid in a long row on the porch deck, with a bottle of polish, and a rag. He set one sword, silver and bright, across his knees, and set himself to his task just as quietly near Aerith.

He’d raise his head occasionally to catch a glimpse of her. She knew what he was doing. She’d had a nightmare was all. The same nightmare she’d always had.

She would find herself a child again, trapped in a blue fog, sitting in a circle with other children like her. Each one would stand to turn and leave, hand in hand with the adult who’d come and chosen them. Aerith was always the last child left. She'd wait, and wait, but no one would come for her. Her friends would be adopted, would all depart, and she would stay, still sitting by herself in the broken circle. Find herself as an adult, still there curled in on herself with her face hidden in her arms, given up looking for a family of her own.

She had woke crying. Cloud had twitched next to her, asleep to alert in an instant from the slightest disturbance.

Aerith had, like in the dream, curved inward and placed her face into her hands. Cloud had sat alongside her. Had held her. Had whispered to her.

Cloud gave the sword in his hand a deft thrust to test the whisper-like slide of the mechanisms that let it interlock with other swords of his. Satisfied, he gave the sword another short thrust to hide them again. He held it straight. His stare traveled up to the tip of the blade, before flicking to glance past its edge at Aerith again.

"…You sure you're gonna be okay?" Because Cloud had another job, and was supposed to be leaving that day. Aerith, smiling, put down the bundle of thorny stems she’d been clutching in her hand as she'd been cutting.

"I’ll be fine!" Aerith waved her hand in the air at Cloud’s continuing scrutiny. "Really! I’m feeling better already."

"…If you say so."

"I do say so."

She added, fists childishly on her hips, _Hmph!_ He retorted much lower but just as childishly, _Hmph_.

Aerith wiggled her wrists free from her gloves. Stood and patted her orange draping dress where she’d knelt on it. Then watched Cloud. He was running the rag down the broadside of the sword one more time, angling it in the light.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah."

She moved to him and laid over his back, looping him in her arms, holding her wrist in front of his chest. He took her weight easily and comfortably let her do as she pleased. She’d always been touchy. He should be used to it.

"Have everything you need?" Aerith asked him. _Think so_ , he answered.

She felt Cloud’s body against hers and moved with his moves, little dips and shifts when he leaned forward to reach the bottle of polish, adjusted to wet the rag. His blond hair tickled her nose, so she breathed in, catching a hint of flowery shampoo mixing with the sharpness of the sword polish.

She opened her hands on his chest to feel him more. She wanted him. Really, _really_ wanted him.

"Um… I’ll be right back," she said.

"Okay."

She slipped upstairs, hopped back down a moment later. Cloud had finished clean-up with his swords, his hands empty and hanging between his knees while he looked out on the yard and the streams and gardens.

Aerith crept up behind him and slid her hand in and out of his pocket. He immediately reached inside his pocket after her, pulling out what she’d left.

A condom. He blinked at it, then at Aerith.

"Uh… Don't think I need to bring this with me."

Aerith gaped, then ducked her head while she laughed breathlessly. "Cloud!"

_Oh_ , said Cloud. He was blushing.

Aerith tamped her breath back down. She stood in front of Cloud, easing him toward her with both her hands wrapping his wrist. He hurriedly put the condom back in his pocket as he was pulled along. Aerith led Cloud down the steps, through the yard, up and down the flower-covered hillside.

When she released him she clasped her hands behind her back instead. He looked at the scenery, warily casting his eyes over the flower heads swaying, the insects spinning, the pollen blowing.

"Y-you want to… here?"

_Mm-hmm_. After another moment of Cloud looking unsure, Aerith bent her leg up and dropped her hand to snag the buckle on her ankle behind her. Then she toed at the heels to loosen and send her boots sailing in a gentle arc to the ground. _Thump. Thump_. After scrunching her toes in the cool grass she stepped barefoot toward Cloud, and pushed him on his shoulders until he sat back.

He reached for his boots to undo their laces too and looked up at Aerith when he was done. She stepped on either side of his waist, then placed her hand on her hat, lifting it and setting it on top of Cloud’s instead to his utter confusion. Then she sat on his lap, continuing her gentle push until he was laying fully on his back. The hat was knocked off, falling loose above his head.

"It’s cool," said Aerith breezily. "The flowers don’t mind."

Eyes shutting, Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Aerith_."

"I’m teasing - relax!" He sighed through his nose. "Please?" Aerith slowly gathered her dress so it piled above her legs. Cloud dropped his hand to see her, automatically finding new places for both of his hands on her bared thighs. "Pretty please?"

To answer, Cloud raised himself by the (incredible, Aerith gushed) strength of his waist alone, feasibly as far as he could, before Aerith lowered to press her lips to meet the silent request. One of his hands drifted to hold the back of her neck, petting her hair flat there. Her fingers she buried at the base of his neck, snagging the bristles in an upward sweep to gently tug and arc him so she could slide sweetly between his lips. She licked up the whine that hitched free.

Cloud was like a daydream. His typical fierce beauty had been softened from being framed among the wildflowers. His freckles jumped forth under the sky’s illumination, his eyes adored Aerith brightly. There were some things that just weren’t fair, and Cloud Strife beneath her was one of them.

Aerith stood again and stepped out of her underwear. Cloud raised himself on his elbows, but that was as far as he got when Aerith lowered herself onto him again. She rolled her hips to see his eyelashes flutter. His denim jeans were soft and loose, and he helped her discard them by kicking them all the way off his ankles. Something else Aerith got to admire - the blond hair on his legs catching the light. She rucked his shirt up, too, exposing taut skin over muscles.

She saw the tightening of his core as he inhaled sharp and quiet, when she danced her fingers across the tip of his erection already turgid and curving. When Cloud tried to get an elbow under himself again Aerith pushed him one more time to lie back. Gliding a kiss over his lips to seal him in place. She felt his powerful muscles jump as he restrained from bucking into the first stroke of her hand. He laid where she wanted him, and laid his arm over his eyes.

"Cloud? Talk to me?"

After an effort, no room anymore to fit in his bravado, he hoarsely muttered in the sincere way of his, "Feels… good…" Aerith bit her lip, laughing softly. _Good_ , she whispered back, shivering. Aerith was dripping between her thighs.

The condom was still in Cloud’s pocket. Aerith leaned without leaving her spot atop Cloud’s legs. His arm had moved, covering up his forehead so he could see her rip the package open, and roll the condom down his length. He didn’t look for long, head pushing back against the ground.

She kissed up his neck and jaw - they were right there, after all - and she found his hands to weave with hers and push them into the grass. His hands she kept in place as she started to rise and fall on him.

He felt so _good_ inside of her. Completely filling her spaces, fulfilling deep satisfaction. Her lips parted. She didn’t hear at first she was whispering below her breath, _Yes, yes_ , until Cloud hissed, " _Shit_ , Aerith." She kept a pace - she wanted to give him as much as he always gave her - but she was competing with _his_ impressive stamina, here. He picked up the pace when she couldn’t keep it, just until she could resume it again for the two of them. She was not going to be outmatched.

She thought so, anyway. The tears slipped from her eyes. Made twin splashes on Cloud’s skin.

He was alarmed. He pulled his hands free despite her grip and rubbed her cheeks dry under his thumbs. "Hey, hold on, Aerith…"

Aerith shook her head crossly though. Kept the tremble out of her voice pretty well, she thought. "It’s okay, really, don’t _stop_. You - you first. You’re close, right?" He didn’t answer right away, then admitted yes with a nod. "Then - c’mon, Cloud. C’mon. Please."

Cloud grabbed her by the hips. He’d come to a decision obviously when determination flashed in his eyes. Giving them both no time to breathe, he took control. Aerith let the pleasure tingle through her, especially from Cloud’s words, _You’re beautiful. And strong. You’re - everything. I-_

She yelped, bearing down on Cloud pulsing in her until all sweetness subsided.

She rocked a few more times. Then Cloud helped her raise herself. His touch was gentle as he held her face between his hands. His kiss was gentle at the corners of her mouth.

They sat across from each other, Aerith planting her palms behind her on the ground, and dropping her head and the sheet of her hair back to look at the sky. Cloud sat cross-legged, holding his ankles, looking at her.

"Seriously. I can stay."

Aerith breathed. She knew he would if she asked. Honestly, that was good enough: knowing he would still choose her.

So she answered, "No, it’s okay. I promise this time. I’m feeling _way_ better." And he sighed, exasperated but fond.

When Aerith dreamed that night it was the same; except when a swordsman’s hand, gloved in leather and metal braced and studded, appeared to offer to her a basket of spilled flowers; except when she heard Cloud’s voice from the night before after she’d woken and told him, _You found me, though,_ his whispered voice that had told back, _Think we found each other_.

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw) if you want to witness my obsession with FF7R


End file.
